This project is comprised of studies relating to the structure and function gonococcal lipopolysaccharide (LPS), with particular emphasis on the role of LPS in the pathogenesis of gonorrhea. Studies have focused on the molecular heterogeneity of LPS as analyzed by sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE), the interaction of proteins and lipopolysaccharide, the biochemical analysis of LPS and characterization of the antigenicity and immunogenicity of gonococcal LPS with rabbit antisera elicited against viable gonococci, against gonococcal outer membrane protein I, against free lipid A, and Salmonella Re chemotype and with normal human sera using immunoelectroblotting.